mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ReapTheChaos/2K's Gameplay Event
As many of you may have noticed, dozens of hours worth of Mafia III gameplay footage hit the internet a few days ago. 2K had a special event where they invited a group of fans and You Tube gamers down to New Orleans to spend a day playing Mafia III. I guess our invitation got lost in the mail or something, surely they meant to invite a representative from the largest fan based Mafia Game related site on the internet to this event... Anyway, the gameplay looks amazing! I was a little worried that the game would be overly focused on the story like Mafia II was, literally pushing you from one point to the next without being able to just mess around in between. But from what I can tell, it truly is an open world game that allows you to take on missions or just explore around at you own pace with plenty of optional side missions to do. The other side of that coin is that there's a strong sense of realism to it. If you're just out goofing off and you wander into someplace you shouldn't, you may end up in a gunfight and even completing an objective you weren't planning to. You can't trespass into rival territory and walk around unnoticed simply because you aren't doing that mission yet, giving it a logical sense of realism. As far as wiki related stuff, we've been able to glean quite a bit from the videos, along with the Playboy Magazines, there's Album Covers, Repent Magazines and Vargas Paintings to collect. From what I saw there's even Hot Rod magazines and a couple of others. We were able to establish several Missions, Perks, Characters and Locations too. We've documented about forty Vehicles just from the videos with whole lot more I noticed on the sidelines, I'm going to guess there has to be 50-60 vehicles total, many of them with multiple variations like hardtop and convertible models. There's a few returning brands like Berkley, Patomac and Lassiter along with many new ones like De'Leo and Samson. No returning models yet, though the Potomac Indiana is strikingly similar to the Potomac Indian. On a negative note, I can't say I'm liking the HUD, all that stuff is taking up way too much screen real estate for my taste. Along the top you have your current objective in the left corner, which seems to be always there. Do they think we're so absent minded that we cant remember what we're supposed to be doing from one minute to the next? If you're driving you have the rear view mirror, which seems like a cool feature until you realize how little you actually need to look behind you. Then in the middle of the screen you have the street signs popping up telling you where to turn and the floating icon showing the distance to your objective, but you also have a mini-map in the bottom corner which does essentially the same thing. One or the other would have been sufficient. Then in the lower left you have several inventory items listed as well as your currently equipped weapon. I'm not really seeing the point of that either, have gamers become so lazy that hitting the pause button to check that stuff is too much effort? I'm really hoping they included options to turn some of that nonsense off, when I play a game I like to take the time to look around and admire the scenery, having a bunch of unnecessary clutter on my screen just distracts from the enjoyment. Well, that's my take on what I've seen so far, I can't wait to play this game myself! Feel free to comment below with your thoughts and opinions. Category:Blog posts Category:News